James Hogan
Born on December 15 1853 to John Hogan and Mary Tuohy Hogan . Brother of Katie Hogan Dwyer, William Hogan, Sarah Hogan Stanton, Ann Hogan Moran, Margaret Hogan Donohue, Mary Hogan Murphy, John Hogan Jr., Bridget Hogan, Daniel Hogan, and Michael Hogan. Passed away on September 7 1921. m Mary Frances Sumner Hogan, November 7 1881 children Mary Frances Hogan, Grace Hogan, Agnes Hogan, Cecilia Hogan, Harold Hogan, Arthur Hogan, and Francis (Frank) Hogan Jim worked at farming occasionally, and labored for the railroad occasionally, but did better working as a land agent and realtor, or running other various business ventures in Hurley and Swan Lake. After his wife's death giving birth to Frank Hogan, the children were split up for a while, some to be raised by one grandmother, Kate Sumner, and some to live with the other grandmother, Mary Tuohy Hogan. Both grandmothers lived in Hurley, SD, so the children were able to see each other frequently. On October 16 1885, James bought 161 acres of land in Turner Cty SD from Drew and Mary Ferguson for $2000. On October 1 1890, James and Mary Frances sold a parcel of land in Turner Cty SD to Michael Hogan for one dollar and his payment of the mortgage on the land. On February 11 1893, two days before his death at San Antonio Texas, Michael Hogan sold his brother Jim 220 acres of land in Turner Cty SD for an amount illegible on the deed. On July 6 1893 James and Mary Frances bought 320 acres of land in Turner Cty SD from EJ Stand for $5300. Career From a newspaper clipping: "A couple of tramps arrived in town Tuesday, and after finding Marshal Hogan asked permission to 'rustle the town for grub and a place to sleep.' Jim furnished them with crackers and cheese and when bed time arrived conducted them to the new calaboos and locked them in. In the morning they were informed as to the best route out of town and went on their way rejoicing." Obituary Thursday, September 15, 1921 James T Hogan Gone The Summons Came at 5:15 O'Clock Wednesday Sept 7. He was in the St Joseph Hospital, Sioux City, Where he had been operated on for appendicitis and died from a complication of diseases. Mr. Hogan was born Dec 15 1853 at Clyman, Dodge County Wisconsin, being at the time of his demise aged 68 years, 8 months and 18 days. He was married Nov 7 1881 to Miss Frances Sumner, who died on March 26, 1899. Mr Hogan came to South Dakota, then a territory, in 1879. He has always been prominent in the affairs of the community, both public and political. His condition was not considered dangerous until a short time before the end came and only a part of the children were with him at the last. He leaves three sons and four daughters, one brother and two sisters to mourn his death beside a host of friends and neighbors. The remains were taken to the Woodman Hall until the funeral, which was held at 9 o'clock Sturday morning. Father Frover Ryan of Parker officiating. At the grave the members of Hurley Camp No 1169 of the Modern Woodmen gathered around the casket and gave the Woodmen honors.